Shinigame Over
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi. La vie est un jeu qui se déroule en plusieurs manches. Parfois la partie est truquée. Game over.


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : T, choupi, kawai, petits lapins qui volent dans le ciel, plume sur le petit coeur qui bat si fort, pourquoi ?!  
**

**Micis** **? A tous !  
**

**Pour qui ? pour vous et pour moi ! Je suis d'humour nounours chacal et kawai donc j'écris du chacal et kawai, subissez ! :)  
**

* * *

**Shinigame over  
**

-

**Appartement de fonction de Duo Maxwell, 24 octobre AC 205  
**

-

Dring dring

-

- ¤ Gémissement de Gremlins écrasé ¤ 'llo ?

- Allo, Quatre ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Hmph qui ?

- C'est Duo.

- Oh ? Hello, toi.

- Ca va ?

- Et toi ?

- Ca va.

- …

- …

-

Un ange passe et s'impatiente.

Un Américain écoute le silence en regardant ses doigts sur le combiné.

-

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi, Quatre ?

- Raconte !

- Raconter quoi ?

- A ton avis ? Tu m'as bien appelé pour une raison, hein ?

- Ah, « ça »…

- Ouais « ça », Duo. Il est encore là ou il est rentré ?

- Il est rentré chez lui tout à l'heure. Il avait un débrief.

- …

- …

-

Le temps suspend son vol mais l'ange a un train à prendre.

L'Américain est tout disposé à écouter le silence, après tout c'est lui qui paie la communication.

-

- Alors ?

- Oui ?

- Crache le morceau ! C'était bien ?

- C'était… une mauvaise idée, Quatre.

- Ah. C'était pas bien alors.

- C'était une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est _lui_.

-

Un Ange qu'un rien de marque habille se frappe le front de la paume, laissant une marque rouge.

Un Américain rougit en entendant marmonner un juron.

-

- Euh Duo ? Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand après des années d'indifférence, de camaraderie, d'amitié puis de magnifique flou, tu l'as vu te regarder autrement et ne dis pas le contraire, tu as senti que c'était « bizarre », « plus vraiment pareil » et tu me l'as dit. T'as vu où ça t'as mené aujourd'hui ?

- Quatre ? Tu m'entends ? Y a de la friture sur la ligne.

-

Un Ange qui se caresse la joue, où un ombre de barbe griffonnait sa peau.

Il devrait se raser.

Il se redresse.

-

- Je dois être trop loin de la base, je vais me rapprocher. Tu m'entends mieux, là ?

- C'est mieux, ouais.

- Ok. Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand il a méthodiquement fait fuir tous tes coups en leur bousillant les doigts, pardon, en leur serrant la main, en soulevant des trucs monstrueux à un bras et en étant souvent chez toi sans raison torse nu ou en débardeur « t'as vu mes muscles, t'as aucune chance », mais avec un ordinateur pour faire bonne mesure.

- …

- Bref, quand il a fait l'homme et que t'as laissé faire soi-disant parce qu'il ne « fallait pas se monter le bourrichon », que c'était « pas de ta faute » si tes ex étaient « apparemment tous lâches » et que « vu l'état des gars tu étais mieux sans » – et là je te réponds: « personne ne t'a forcé à sortir avec alors oui c'est quand même un peu de ta faute si tu les prends tous sur le même modèle ».

- …

-

Un Américain qui sourit à la remarque, sans répondre.

Un Ange aux méthodes trop peu orthodoxes pour que l'on prenne ses observations pour une leçon de morale.

-

- Et puis, _lâches_, Duo? Ok c'était des mecs de boîte donc y avait peu de chances que tu dépasses le pieu avec et c'est le jeu. Mais quel être humain normal ne serait pas lâche devant Néanderthalor ? Toi-même tu l'es avec tes raisons à la con.

- Quatre…

- Non, j'en ai marre et je suis fatigué, la faute à qui ? Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand il t'a proposé à toi de l'accompagner au gala interminable et surtout minable de Miss Monde et que t'as transformé ça en un « allons-y tous ensemble » devant une princesse à la mine aussi réjouie que la nôtre était dépitée, nous obligeant Wu Fei, Trowa et moi à nous emmerder ferme et à sérieusement envisager de te supprimer rien que pour échapper à ça. Je te promets que tu vas prendre cher.

-

Un Américain qui a honte.

-

- … Désolé…

- A d'autres. Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand il a plus ou moins délibérément trébuché sur un truc invisible et qu'il a dû placer une pauvre main au creux de tes reins – pardon, ton smoking aussi noir que notre humeur – pour se redresser dans le plus pathétique et hypocrite « excuse-moi » de l'histoire.

- …

- Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand il n'a soi-disant pas fait exprès de te faire louper son oreille quand tu essayais désespérément de te faire entendre par-dessus l'orchestre le plus merdique de l'univers.

- …

- Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand après que vos lèvres se soient frôlées par l'accident le plus calculé de la galaxie, il ne t'a pas laissé quitter sa bouche de la soirée. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas dû manger grand-chose à par cette bouche et grand bien ça t'a fait, c'était dégueulasse, on ne pouvait ni manger ni boire pour oublier notre misère, nous. Et on pouvait encore moins partir pour des raisons protocolaires, n'est-ce-pas ?

- …

-

Un Américain qui se rappelle de ce moment précis où il s'était retrouvé doucement isolé sur un petit coin de canapé blanc avec un homme en smoking noir, comme lui.

Un homme qui l'avait méthodiquement isolé dans un coin où ils avaient pu se moquer des invités, se plaindre et rire un peu, sourire surtout, sans se regarder dans les yeux.

Enfin, c'était l'Américain qui regardait toujours ce que faisaient les autres, pour se moquer, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder _lui._

Jusqu'à ce que la musique soit vraiment trop forte, qu'il ait dû se rapprocher pour se faire entendre et qu'il ait visé l'oreille.

Mais l'autre s'était retourné à ce moment précis. Et il ne l'avait plus lâché. Et le sang avait battu à ses tempes si fort qu'il avait dû fermer les yeux. Il lui avait tourné la tête et pas seulement pour l'embrasser.

Et son cœur avait battu trop vite. Et tout ce qui était autour avait été comme effacé, la musique horrible, le buffet immangeable et le reste.

Quand leurs lèvres se quittaient la mémoire revenait à l'Américain, en même temps que le bruit et les murmures et les questions.

Du coup, le gros malin ne l'avait plus laissé respirer.

Un pseudo Ange impitoyable.

-

- Tu savais encore que c'était _lui_ quand il t'a raccompagné parce que tu avais soi-disant trop bu et je pense que l'on peut difficilement se souler avec de l'eau ou alors tu t'étais simplement fait pipi dessus mais je t'avouerais que cette dernière réflexion me laisse plus que sceptique.

- …

- Tu savais que c'était _lui_ quand, grand seigneur, grand hôte, grand n'importe quoi que tu es, tu lui as proposé un café pour le réchauffer avant de reprendre la route et qu'il t'a préféré, toi, pour la chaleur. Route qu'il n'a reprise que deux jours plus tard, d'ailleurs.

-

Hein ?

-

- Trowa est ton voisin, je te le rappelle, c'est pour ça que je le sais, ça l'a fait rire alors il me l'a raconté.

- …

- Alors explique-moi au nom de quoi tu ne dois pas recommencer « parce que c'est lui » alors que c'est arrivé justement parce que c'est _lui_ ? Je suis complètement largué.

-

Alors ?

Pourquoi, Duo ?

-

- C'est une mauvaise idée parce qu'après j'ai eu envie de recommencer… et que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Et pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée, Duo ?

- Parce que ça me donne envie de recommencer.

-

Un Américain en chemise bleue-pas-à-lui mais qui sent bon et en boxer noir qui se gratte la tête.

Un Ange qu'un rien n'habille qui a mal au crâne.

-

- On ne va pas s'en sortir. C'est quoi la vraie raison, Duo ? En quoi est-ce un problème que tu aies envie de recommencer ?

- C'était censé être une nuit.

- Oui et les biscuits de mamie c'est que pour le quatre heures et les films interdits aux moins de 16 que regardés par les 16 ans et plus…

- Ca ne veut pas dire que ce soit bien, Quatre.

- On s'en fout ! C'est pas le sujet, t'as 25 ans et tu ne remets pas le couvert parce que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Parce que t'as envie de recommencer ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- T'es dur.

- J'aimerais bien être dur, mais tu vois j'écoute des histoires à dormir debout à 3 heures du mat' au lieu de rêver que je passe du stade de « draguer Trowa qui ne capte rien » à « conclure avec » Tu m'excuseras qu'en ayant transformé mon potentiel dîner romantique en babysitting pour adulte constipé qui trouve le moyen de l'ouvrir alors qu'il a conclu, lui, tu ne réussisses qu'à me gonfler avec tes questions existentielles et à me rendre aussi compréhensif qu'un poulet à l'abattoir. Je suis jaloux et je m'en fous.

-

Un Ange nu sous ses draps blancs, les yeux rouges, regarde les diodes toutes aussi rouges de son réveil avec une haine farouche.

Un Américain allongé sur son lit en chemise, dans le noir, les yeux sur la réverbération des diodes vert fluo de son réveil sur le plafond.

L'odeur des draps, de la chemise… et même de son corps…

Même en étant parti, Heero était encore là.

-

- J'ai de bonnes raisons ! Heero et moi… on est potes… c'est pas évident…

- Super ! Vous tirerez à la courte paille qui prend qui en toute amitié ! Vous discuterez sur l'oreiller ou ailleurs ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'êtes pas stupides. Quoique, oublie la dernière phrase.

- Et j'aime bien mon autonomie.

- On ne t'a pas demandé de changer de portable, Duo. Ton autonomie n'a aucune raison de changer.

-

Un Américain qui éclate de rire pour la première fois.

Un Ange qui sourit malgré la fatigue et la lassitude.

-

- Ca me fait bizarre, Quatre.

- Si c'était ta première fois, c'est normal, sinon je ne comprends pas la remarque.

- Arrête de faire de l'esprit.

- Tu fais ta femelle et je m'en fous, trouve autre chose. Si tu l'as laissé aller jusque-là c'est parce que tu le voulais bien. Tu as peur de quoi ? De perdre votre amitié ? Pourquoi partir perdant ? Pourquoi pas gagner quelque chose ?

- …

-

Oui, pourquoi ?

-

- On a gagné plusieurs guerres, bordel, des missions-suicides on en fait depuis qu'on est mômes et t'es incapable d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge et de tout faire sauter. Quant à l'autre imbécile, il survit quand il explose, à vous deux vous ne savez pas mourir donc ton truc à la « tous ceux que j'aime meurent de la mort » est donc périmé. Deux bras cassés ensembles c'est fait pour durer.

- ..

- T'as peur qu'il soit chiant ? Heero a un caractère de merde, tu le savais quand t'as décidé d'être courageux et de te faire plaisir.

-

C'est vrai.

-

- Ca va pas le faire au boulot...

- Change de boulot !

- Ca va pas, non?

- Pourquoi ? Ca vaut pas la peine que tu quittes le boulot, Duo ?

- C'est clair.

- Ca vaut pas la peine que tu te prennes la tête ?

- Complètement.

- Alors parle-lui.

-

Piégé

-

- Quatre…

- Je suis un féru de logique et ce que tu dis ne fait pas sens jusqu'ici, tu ne cesses de te contredire. Si tu voulais une oreille amicale et compatissante, tu n'avais qu'à prendre un dictaphone. Ça a ses avantages, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas appelé pour ça. Et en passant, Désolé.

- ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas en mode gentil, mais en mode stratège et qu' apparemment il faut gentiment te secouer pour que tu voies la lumière.

- Tu appelles ça gentil, toi ?

- … Ou il faut te mettre au pied du mur, Duo. Tout au pied, que tu puisses voir ce que tu as à escalader. Bonne escalade.

-

Arrêt sur image.

Mode stratège ?

L'Américain se redresse.

Il n'avait pas fait ça ?

-

- J'aurais… pas dû t'appeler.

-

Un sourire compréhensif pour la première fois sur les lèvres de l'Ange.

-

- Pas à cette heure-ci, ça me rend irritable et sans scrupule. Mais ça ne me fait pas perdre mon amitié pour autant. Je t'avais dit que tu prendrais cher…

- …

- Si tu as peur de tomber amoureux, Duo, c'est trop tard. Tu es déjà dans le trou.

- …

- Et il y est aussi. Jusqu'au cou. Shinigami Shinigami… Shini mon cul, oui ?

- Quatre !

- Shinigame over, Duo. Shini a Heero dans la peau et c'est réciproque. Sois heureux et par pitié, fous-moi la paix avec ton bonheur jusqu'à ce que j'ai mes 8 heures de sommeil. Merci. Bonne nuit !

-

Un combiné raccroché, un petit déclic.

Une impression persistante d'être toujours en ligne.

Un Ange qui n'en était pas un.

-

- … Quatre ?

- Non, Heero.

- ?

- Quatre a mis ton appel en conférence avec mon portable. La friture sur la ligne, c'était moi.

-

Il allait le tuer.

Mais avant cela… il avait dit quelque chose. Quelque chose que l'Américain devait vérifier.

-

- … Il a dit… que tu étais dans le trou. C'est vrai ?

- Oui baka, je suis dans le trou. Et toi ?

- Jusqu'au cou, je crois. On est dans la merde, hein ?

- Hn.

-

Il faudra qu'ils en parlent.

L'Américain se rallonge en ayant un peu honte, en ayant à l'idée de faire l'Ange prendre très cher.

Mais surtout il se rallonge… avec une certaine voix à son oreille, une voix qui semble bercer son cœur et calmer le sang à ses tempes.

Tout en le mettant à l'envers. Le manque de contrôle faisait peur, très peur parfois.

Dans certains sports on apprenait à tomber pour ne pas se faire mal ou pour limiter la casse.

Mais on n'apprenait pas à tomber amoureux. Alors on se créait des petits parachutes, comme l'amitié, comme le quotidien qui risque de changer, comme le travail qui…

Au lieu de sauter tout seul en parachute… on peut sauter en se donnant la main, ça fait moins peur.

Et puis la peur n'évite pas le danger. Et elle n'a pas empêché d'être tombé.

Shini game over.

-

- Quand t'as fini… tu peux venir te reposer chez moi, c'est plus près du bureau.

- Il faut que je repasse chez moi.

- Ok.

- Pour prendre des affaires de rechange.

- Tu peux rester chez toi te reposer alors. T'es pas obligé de faire la navette si t'es fatigué.

- J'ai une bonne motivation.

-

Heero sourit et Duo ferme les yeux, savoure l'étirement des lèvres contre son oreille.

Magie du téléphone.

Shini game over… c'était bon de perdre… la tête pour un homme.

Perfect Soldier on duty… c'était bon de prendre les armes parfois, et de les baisser, aussi.

-

- Ok. Gaffe sur la route.

- Hn. Bonne nuit, Baka.

- Bonne journée Super Spandex.

-

Et trois combinés raccrochent.

Celui de Heero.

Celui de Duo.

Et celui… de Trowa.

Quatre avait déjà raccroché le sien. Mais dès le départ, si ensommeillé qu'il était, il avait fait une mauvaise manipulation et effectué une conférence à 4 au lieu de 3.

Trowa était resté silencieux toute la conversation et ça avait été difficile de ne pas rire en entendant un Quatre aussi irritable qu' adorable, bougon au possible au saut du lit et avec de bonnes raisons, la soirée ayant été aussi abominable qu'il l'avait racontée.

Puis il avait entendu… qu'il était bien aveugle. Trowa réfléchirait aux nouvelles données. Puis il ferait savoir à un certain blond qu'il avait bel et bien recouvré la vue.

-

-

**OWARI **

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je vous le répète : attention les gens, vous voyez tout plein d'update ça ne va pas durer :)

Mithy ¤Suissesse par intérim dans moins de 2 semaines, yeppa¤


End file.
